


Crazy Beautiful

by angrybirdcr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Steve Rogers is crazy in love with you, you just didn’t know how much. You were the girl that conquered his heart and lit his world…
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Crazy Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any rights on Steve Rogers/Captain America character, this is for entertainment purposes only. 
> 
> **This is a fic inspired by the song “Crazy Beautiful” by Andy Grammer. Song’s lyrics included on the fic**

He was a hero for the rest of the world, but for you the moment he crossed the door inside your home, he was just Steve, YOUR Steve. The man that held the key of your heart and that you expected to share the rest of your life with.

The first time he kissed you it took you by surprise. You weren’t expecting him, so you thought you had your house just for yourself. Wearing nothing but one of his SHIELD grey shirts and undies, you played your favorite song on your Bluetooth speakers while using your hairbrush as a microphone… you started to dance at the rhythm of the song, your loosen hair waves dancing at the beat in complete oblivion at the deep blue eyes adoringly watching you from a corner…

She’s got big brown eyes and tangled hair  
Voguing in her underwear  
And nothing is better than doing nothing together now  
She’s got a toothbrush as a microphone  
Belting out the Rolling Stones  
I’m the last one to stop her  
Can’t believe that I got her

That’s when you felt a pair of warm hands around your waist, you didn’t have to turn around, his smell, his hands, his chest… you already knew him better than you knew yourself. In one swift move he turned you around and pulled you impossibly closer to him, he looked at your big bright eyes as if looking for approval before you nodded and his lips crashed with yours. You never felt like that on your entire life, the electricity was freely flowing through you, from the top of your head to the tip of your toes. It was passionate but caring, the ever a gentleman cupped your cheek with one hand while still holding you with the other. The longing and passion could be felt through every pore of your skin, a nice burning sensation you could not explain… That was the first of many…

We get so close, kissing like Eskimos

It’s a little bit much

I know, I do

Isn’t she cra-crazy beautiful

Isn’t she stra-strange and wonderful

And I think I love her more than I even understand

Oh, God, weren’t you in love?! He never stopped surprising you. It was all on the details, as he would say. He adored to secretly look at you doing the simplest things in life. The day you were on the phone talking with him about your best friend and her newest heartbreak, you had broken out in laughter at Steve´s suggestion to “slightly scare him to death” paying him a little visit as his Cap persona. You could picture him with his hand on his pec having a good belly laugh. You loved his always oddly funny remarks. Just not as much when he would chuckle at you whenever you were angry, damn habit of crying at frustration! You hated it yet he insisted it made you adorable, you couldn’t believe him.

She’s got a classic style that’s all her own

Smile you can hear through the telephone

She says she’s a rebel, but she’s way too sentimental

She’s precious even when she’s mad

Gets angry and I start to laugh

And I know that it’s nothing

She’s just pushing my buttons

Flowers…Chocolates…Diamonds and pearls…Nothing compared with your first time together… How could you forget? He had showed you how much he loved you with every fiber of his being, every kiss dropped with the sweetness and care you craved, every touch like an electric shock running through your body, every spoken word falling from his lips like a whispered spell, his intoxicating smell driving you wild…a passion like no other. You woke up cuddled up into his strong arms, your head comfortably snuggled into his chest and tangled up legs, his warm and sweet scent filling up your senses, your heart beating in sync with his and butterflies flying all over your insides. Clueless of the fact that you had him wrapped around your little finger…

We get so close, kissing like Eskimos

It’s a little bit much

I know, I do

Isn’t she cra-crazy beautiful

Isn’t she stra-strange and wonderful

And I think I love her more than I even understand (Ooh, ooh ooh ooh)

She’s a little bit wild, a little bit mad, a little bit uh oh, beautiful

Wild, a little bit bad, a little bit uh oh

And I never could know her too well

Oh, still I never want anyone else

The perfect night, the clear sky full of stars, the soft music playing on the background, red roses laying on the ground forming a heart, candles softly lighting the space, a wonderful date filled with an amazing company. The perfect man dressed on black kneeling in one knee, a small black velvet box opened revealing the most gorgeous ring you had ever seen… your heart racing a thousand miles an hour, tears of happiness streaming down your face, your hands trying to cover the squeals getting out of you. His bright teary eyes meeting yours in such a loving way that melt your soul…

“Would you marry me?”  
“YES! YES! A thousand times YES!”  
He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he put the ring on your hand and while hugging you impossibly tightly to his body, he kissed you. Your best friends, the team of Heroes that for you were only your family, clapped from the back, smiling and cheering you on…

Isn’t she cra-crazy beautiful

Isn’t she stra-strange and wonderful

And I think I love her more than I even understand

She’s a little bit wild, a little bit mad, a little bit uh oh, beautiful

Wild, a little bit bad, a little bit uh oh

And I think I love her more than I even understand

He was crazy about you and he loved you more than he could understand. And you were now becoming his wife…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can also follow me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angrybirdcr


End file.
